ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 1.15
1.15, the first release of Hunting Season, is a upcoming major update with the possible release date in late fall, 2019. Focusing at heavily improving the gathering ecosystem and second winner of the Biome chooser event; Savanna. Additions 'Blocks' Baobab planks Baobab sapling Baobab wood Bee hives Bee nests Honey block Honeycomb block Mound *Neutrally generate termites if the player breaks it. 'Items' Honey bottles Honeycombs Raw duck *Drop from ducks. Cooked duck *Obtained by cooking raw ducks. Raw horse *Drop from donkeys, horses, mules, zebras and zebroids. Cooked horse Raw llama *Drop from llamas. Cooked llama *Obtained by cooking raw llamas. Raw ostrich *Drop from ostriches. Cooked ostrich *Obtained by cooking raw ostrich. Cooked tropical fish *Obtained by cooking raw tropical fish. Raw venison *Drop from reindeers. Cooked venison *Obtained by cooking raw venison. Gold shield Diamond shield record_zebra *Mo' Creatures inspired music disc. *Makes nearby mobs shuffle when it's insert to a jukebox. Slingshot *Ranged starting weapon. *Crafted from stick and string. *Can be used to shoot rock-based blocks. **As well TNT. Spawn eggs *Added bee, dog, duck, lion, ostrich, reindeer, termite, zebra and zebroid spawn egg. Spears *Can be used as a weapon similar to tridents. *Exist in diamond, gold, iron and stone. Zebra leather *Decorative item. 'Mobs' Bees Dogs *Obtained by taming wolves. *Take given items from owners with their mouth. Such as bone for example. *Have 4 different skins. *Could have various working methods from guard to sheep dog. Ducks *Behaves similar to chickens, with the addition that they can fly. *They spawn in swamp biomes. *Drops feather and raw duck. Lions *Neutral mobs. Who unlike wolves, might be hostile to chicken, cow, horse types, parrot and pig. *Males drop wool when killed. Depending on the mane's size. **But can also be obtained by carefully using shears. *Females may hunt undetected behind grass. *Spawn in groups up to 15 individuals. Ostriches *Sprints quickly away if it gets attacked. *Passive mobs that can be ridden when tamed. *Hides its head underground in rare conditions. *Drops feather and raw ostrich. Reindeers *Features a red-nosed eas... christmas egg. *Defend themselves with antlers. *Spawns troughout the snowy biomes. Termites *Eats everything that is made of wood. Zebras *Has the same AI as donkeys. *Drops zebra leather, raw horse and zebra disc. Zebroids *Obtained by breeding a horse or donkey with a zebra. *Can wear armor just like horses. *Not breedable. 'World generation' Baobab tree *These spawn in savanna biomes. Termite mounds *Spawn termites. *Can be found in savanna biomes. Villages *Added jungle and swamp villages. Zombie villages *Added jungle and swamp zombie villages. 'Changes' 'Blocks' Fletching table *Added right-click functionality. Smithing table *Added right-click functionality. 'Items' Mob heads *Includes now all the other head variants. **Except for bats, endermite, fishes, shulker, silverfish and turtles. Leather & Rabbit hide *Can be placed on floors instead of a item frame. Shield *Renamed to "iron shield". Tropical Fish *Renamed to "raw tropcial fish". 'Mobs' Donkey *Drop raw horse when killed. Horse *Drop raw horse when killed. Mule *Drop raw horse when killed. Llama *Drop raw llama when killed. Wolf *Replacing tamed wolves with dogs. Category:Upcoming Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Updates Category:2019